Dragon Warrior
by Murasakino
Summary: Evil is stalking the land and creatures not seen in centuries have reappeared. As the country of Konya stands on the edge of peril, dragon eggs begin to appear and children find them. After 500 years the time of the Dragon Warriors has come again.....
1. Prologue

**Dragon Warrior**

Prologue

An elven woman raced through the streets, her cloak billowing out behind her in scarlet waves. The darkness was alarmingly close as she stepped into the light of a village home's window. She banged against the door with her pale fist. An old man opened the door, his hair was white with age.

"Please! Help me!" she begged, breathless.

The man looked at her shadowed face, then glanced behind her. His eyes widened in fear and he slammed the door in the woman's face. The elf raced on, trying to evade the darkness behind her. The next house came into veiw and she rushed to the door. The elf pounded on the door furiously, hoping for an answer. The wooden door swung open and a young man in his middle twenties appeared. His eyes were dark, almost black. His hair was a dull brown and already receding.

"Please sir," the elf begged, her breathing ragged from running, "Help me."

He stared for a moment at the shadow covered face of the young elven woman then spoke, "What is it that you need?"

"My daughter, Lukara. She needs a place to live. I.....cannot care for her. Please, kind sir, take care of her until I can return."

Moments passed in silence and the woman could hear the darkness coming closer.

"Please..." her voice was small and pleading.

"Yes, I believe we can care for her for a time. I think my wife would agree. Please, come in," he said.

"I am sorry, but I cannot," the elf spoke quickly, glancing behind her, " Thank you for your kindness."

She kissed the head of the girl and shoved her into the man's arms. Her hood slid back onto her shoulders revealing a beautiful elf. Her skin was pale with a golden tinge and her eyes were pale green. Caramel coloured hair surrounded her face. The man was stunned by her beauty and was silent as she pulled up the scarlet hood and dashed away into the night.

Slowly he closed the heavy oak door and walked into the kitchen, where his wife sat sewing.

"Velda," he paused and his wife glanced up," We have just been given a child."

"What!? Tyst, why did you take it!? Do we not have enough problems already!?" the woman stood and stalked towards her husband.

Velda pulled back the blanket wrapping the child. Caramel curls fell around the girl's cheeks and she smiled with pale green eyes. Pointed ears peeked out from under her curls.

"An elf child!" the woman gasped.

"Yes, dear, an elf child."

A glance passed between them and the wife replied quietly.

"Well, I guess that changes things."

While the family whispered over their new found treasure the elven woman ran. She ran far from the village and vaulted over the wall that served as a border. The darkness leapt after her and gave chase.


	2. Ch 1 The Beginning

**Dragon Warrior**

Chapter 1

"Lukara, you lazy brat! Get to tending those animals, _now!" _yelled Velda, pointing angrily towards the heavy wooden door.

"Yes ma'am," whispered a quiet, elven girl.

Lukara slunk out of the house with her head down and shoulders hunched as if she was trying to protect herself from the harsh words that followed after her. She walked slowly towards the pasture, scooping up her staff ,hidden by the barn in a tall grass clump, as she went. The wind was strong that morning and smelled of the coming summer. It ruffled the girl's ragged, cropped hair (cut in Velda's jealousy) and made the grasses ripple like the river. Lukara came upon the pasture and stood, surveying the animals for a few moments. The elf girl then set off towards the goats, her steps more confident now that she was away from the house of humans.

The time passed quickly as she led the goats about the hills. Lukara was humming a song she didn't know the words to when a strange feeling enveloped her. She felt as if she had to follow whatever it was no matter what. The girl shook away the feeling and kept walking through the grassy hills.

Soon afterward the sun was high in the sky, warming the ground beneath it. Lukara made her way to the old, bent oak tree and settled herself in it's wide branches. Carefully, she pulled a cloth bag from her pocket and unwrapped her meager lunch of bread and cheese. A falcon swooped down from the sky and landed neatly on a branch next to the girl. It ruffled it's feathers and made a small noise in greeting.

"Hello, Nysta," Lukara said in reply as she petted the falcon.

The female falcon had befriended the young elf one morning in the same oak had swooped down from the sky one day and settled herself on the very same branch. From then on she'd always come back. Lukara pulled out the sliver of dried meat she'd stolen from the kitchen and fed it to the copper falcon.

"There you are, sweet. Is that better?" the girl spoke softly, stroking the lady falcon's head.

Then the feeling hit again. Lukara straightened and the bread dropped to the ground. Nysta erupted into flight, screeching. She had to find it, it depended on her. The same thoughts ran through her head as she slid down from the oak branch and landed with finesse. She had no idea what "it" was but she knew that she had to find it. Lukara broke into a run across the hillocks. Fighting for breath, she reached the edge of a small brook and leapt over it. The urge to go on was uncontrolable, there was no way she could stop. Lukara raced into the forest that had suddenly appeared before her and continued to run. The low branches and thorns scraped her arms and legs ,drawing blood, but ,still, she ran.

As suddenly as it had overwhelmed her, the feeling increased, and zeroed in on a small, plant covered area. Lukara rushed to the mass of plants and pulled away peices until she revealed a large, oval object. It resembled a bird egg but was many times larger and gleamed with silver brilliance. With great care the elven girl picked up the egg and cradled it against her chest. The feeling had gone but was replaced by another, stronger feeling of completion.

She stared in awe at what she had found. Minutes passed in silence.

* * * * * *

The forest had begun to darken when Lukara finaly stood. Her legs were wobbly and sore from sitting on the ground as she started off towards the forest's edge.

Her journey back was slow and the girl realized how far she had come. The sun was low in the evening sky by the time she reached the goats by the old oak. Still cradling the egg, Lukara began to herd the goats back towards her home.

* * * * * *

She arrived home to find the angry Velda and the always uncaring Tyst. Velda began yelling no sooner had she stepped foot into the house.

"Where have you been!? What do you think you're doing?! Staying out with the goats for so long and...." the woman broke off as she spied the object in Lukara's arms.

Her eyes widened in horror for a short moment, then she crossed the room and slapped Lukara across the face.

"You idiot! How could you bring that here!?", Velda reached for the egg, anger in her voice.

Lukara clutched the egg tighter as the woman tried to take it. As soon as Velda's fingertips brushed the egg's surface sparks lept from it and stung the woman with fury. She pulled back, yelping.

"Put that down, now!" she ordered.

Slowly and reluctantly, the girl placed the egg on the small, round table and stepped back. An incredible longing filled her as she backed away. Her attention distracted, she did not see Velda stalk towards her. The woman grabbed hold of her arms and towed the girl outside. Lukara struggled as she was taken away from her precious finding. Pulling with unusual strength, Velda took her around the side of their small house and stopped in front of the cellar doors. She yanked them open and they clanged against the ground.

"In! Now!"

Lukara refused and tried to break away but Velda shoved her into the cellar and the elf toppled down the stairs. The doors above her were thrown closed, echoing the thud she made as she hit the dirt floor. Lukara stumbled up the stairs as a metal bar was slid through the handles of the doors, making escape impossible. She felt her body bruising already but still she slammed her fists against the doors. Nothing happened.

The girl peered through the tiny crack between the doors. There was almost no light and Lukara felt despair wash over her. Minutes turned into an hour, and one hour turned into two. With all hope gone, Lukara settled herself under the doors.

A small scratching noise startled the girl and was followed by a quiet squawking sound.

"Nysta!" Lukara exclaimed, sitting up straighter, her despair ebbing away, "I need your help! You have pull the bar from under the door handles!"

The falcon squawked again and rattled the metal bar.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Now pull it out! You can do it!"

The bar rattled more then slid a few inches. Hope surged through the girl as she continued to encourage the bird. The falcon worked hard at pulling out the bar and after nearly an hour had passed, Lukara heard it fall to the ground.

"Nysta! You brilliant bird!" she praised as she opened the doors.

The lady falcon sat preening herself proudly nearby. Lukara didn't stop to pet the bird though. She ran into the house, expecting to find the humans she'd called her family, but found nothing. An idea surged forward and the elf rushed around gathering things she'd need. She had to get away.

Running away was an idea that had been sitting at the edge of her consciousness where she'd shoved when it had first appeared. The idea sprouted from the hate the human couple bestowed upon her but this place was the only home she could remember. Now that she had the strange egg in her care, depending on her, there were only two choices. Run away or face what would happen when Velda and Tyst returned.

Lukara raced around grabbing a sack and stuffing it with her few belongings. A blanket from when she was small ( when her real mother supposedly dumped her), her small amount of clothing, and a crystal on a long chord that she had worn as a child (also from her mother). Lukara ran across the kitchen and flung open the cupboard doors, taking food items she might need. With the sack stuffed full, she trotted over to the table to get the egg, but it was no where to be seen. They had hidden it!

"No," she whispered with anger and fear thick in her voice.

The time was slipping away and the sun was setting far too quickly. Lukara made her way to the couple's room, the only place she had never been allowed in. She tried the door handle but ,of course, it was locked. The key, however, was to be found behind the loose baseboard, beside the door. Velda had hidden it carefully, but she had never noticed the girl who had shadowed her that day.

The elf girl pried the baseboard back and fished out the black key. Her hands shook slightly with nervousness as she pushed the key into the lock and turned was a satisfying "click" as the door unlocked and Lukara pushed it open. The sage eyed girl entered the room with caution. There, on the bed, sat the egg. It gleamed silver in the dark and seemed to call to Lukara. She bounded to the egg and scooped it up. She turned towards the door but froze in horror when she heard voices.

"The girl has brought home a devil's creation! She should be locked away for her own safety and for the safety of the village!", a woman said and was echoed by grunts of agreement.

Velda and Tyst were home and they had brought others with them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragon Warrior **

Chapter 2

There was movement in the kitchen. Footsteps came closer and Lukara held her breath. She had to get out!

"I'll go get the child. We put her away to keep everyone safe," Velda called, her voice growing distant.

Oh no.....Velda would find the cellar doors open and the root cellar empty. Lukara moved as quietly as possible, trying to evade creeky boards. There was a lone window on the far wall to the right of the bed. The girl carefully placed the luminous egg on the bed and began to open the window. It screeched and rattled loudly. Lukara winced and waited for someone to come running into the room. Moments passed and no one came.

She began to open the old window again, this time more slowly, when hurried footsteps entered the house.

"Tyst! She's gone!" gasped a horrified Velda.

"The egg!" exclaimed a man who sounded like the blacksmith, his voice deep and angry.

Lukara's eyes flew wide and she shoved the window up. To her dismay, it stuck halfway and the space was not quite large enough for her fit through. Footsteps rushed towards the room she was trapped in. The humans were coming and they would not be merciful. She pounded upward on the window, furiously trying to unjam it. Lukara didn't care how much noise she made now, as long as she could get out. With one last beating, the window shot upwards and Lukara nearly tumbled out.

With speed she didn't know she possesed the girl swept up her things and the precious egg and jumped out the window. She landed with a heavy "thud" and her breath whooshed away.

"There! I saw! She went out the window!" Velda cried.

The humans raced for the door to the outside. Lukara scrambled up and began to run towards the crowed market area. The elf girl was fighting for breath and trying not to fall in the almost complete darkness. She passed by an alleyway, the human mob rounding the bend close behind her. Hands snaked out of the darkness and pulled her into the black alley. She mumbled yells but her mouth was securly covered. She cradle the egg protectively.

"Sh! I'm going to help you but you have to promise not to yell!" a voice hissed urgently and when she nodded, removed their hand from her mouth, "I know somewhere safe. Come on!"

The figure, a boy not much older than herself, grabbed her arm and towed her deeper into the alley.

"Where is the demon child!?" voices yelled.

They had gone from calling her a miss led girl to a demon child. Disgust welled up inside of her as she stumbled behind the boy.

The alley ended at another street and the golden haired boy pulled her towards the edge of the village. Before long the boundry wall loomed before them. The boy made a sharp, left turn and Lukara stumbled. The ground rushed to meet Lukara as she fell. Behind the two, the crowd of humans appeared. Their frantic yells erupted into vicious, blood thirsty roars.

"No..." she heard the boy whisper, fear and anger in his voice.

The elven girl scrambled into a sitting position as the humans descended upon them. She wrapped herself around the egg, protectively and watched in horror as the mob stopped before them. Many carried weapons and some carried torches. Lukara realized she'd gone from girl to demon child. They screamed for her death, begging the leaders to let them burn her at the stake.

"She's a witch!" a man called from the group's center.

"Burn 'er at the stake! She'll only kill us in our sleep!" another yelled.

"What about our children!? Who says the demon won't steal 'em away!" a woman cried with fury.

Their hate was like a black wave rushing at her. Lukara hardened herself, preparing to be murdered by the blood thirsty humans that were screaming for her death.

"No..." the word was whispered again, then louder, "No!"

The blonde boy swept in front of her, putting himself between the elf girl and the mob. Silence overtook the crowd for a moment as they watched with astonishment and wonder. His shadow fell over the girl, swaying in the flickering firelight.

"This girl has done nothing wrong! Why do you demand her death!?"

The crowd stirred and a man came forward.

"She has been proven as a demon child! She will kill us and our children! Kill our crops, poison our water, burn our homes, and curse our descendents! She is a demon!" Tyst spat the words, a crooked finger pointing towards her.

The crowd roared in agreement.

"How!? How has she been proven a demon child!? What has she done wrong? Tell me this, prove it to me, for I cannot believe it!" the boy demanded.

Again, silence settled over the mob. They looked at each other, unsure how to answer. Then, somewhere in the crowd, an answer was given.

"The object! That silver thing she protects with her life! It is a demon thing!"

The mob thundered with agreement and Lukara shuddered at their determination to kill her.

"Yes. A silver object, but not a demon's thing! It is a dragon's egg and it has chosen this girl!" a new voice answered the human attackers.

Lukara's mouth might have dropped if she had not been clenching her teeth so tightly. The mob stared in complete suprise. Before them stood a tall man with hair brighter than the flames and eyes greener than imaginable. The tips of his ears were pointed, showing his elven heritage.

"S-s-ir Sol!" Tyst sputtered, dropping into a low bow.

Whispers rippled through the people before Lukara.

"Sir Sol of the Dragon Warriors?"

"Could it be? The last Dragon Warrior in existance!?"

"I heard he was hundreds of years old!"

A Dragon Warrior. No, not _a_ Warrior, _the _Dragon Warrior. Lukara scrambled up and looked at the man with awe. The egg she clutched to her pulsated with happiness. A _dragon's_ egg. Amazing.

"How!? How can she have a dragon's egg? They have bben gone for nearly 500 years!" someone asked, spite lacing their voice.

"The dragon's are returning, dear villagers! Darkness is rising but the time of the Dragon Warriors has come again!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Dragon Warrior**

Chapter 3

Lukara stared in awe. No thoughts could process how she felt or even what this meant. The Dragon Warriors were rising again. The man before her was Sol, the only remaining Warrior. She had a _dragon's egg_.

The crowd was enveloped by hushed whispers. Astonished expressions painted the faces before her.

"The Warriors are once again needed by Konya!" Sol continued, "Now, my people, return to your homes in peace and spread the news! Let all know!"

With that, the flame haired man turned and fixed his evergreen coloured gaze on her. Lukara glanced away, nervous. This man was a powerful person and all of the powerful people she knew were cruel.

The crowd drifted away, their blood lust gone, as Sol came to stand in front of her. She turned to face him, prepared for the worst, and was caught in his gaze.

"You are safe now, butterfly. You need not worry any longer about these villagers or this place," he waited until she nodded, then continued on, " You, my dear, are about to become one of the most powerful beings known to our world. Are you ready to take on this task? I must warn you, it will be far from easy, dangerous, tiresome, and you may even loose your life."

Lukara nodded her head, "Yes."

She was terrified but this was the only place she could go now. The village would most certainly not take her back. Although she had no special talents, the girl was determined to do her best.

Sol broke into a wonderous smile and patted the top of her head gently. She flinched and pulled away. Sol frowned for a moment then turned to the blonde boy who had rescued her and waved him nearer.

"This, butterfly, is Leon. He is the first future Dragon Warrior I have found," he turned back to face the girl, "And you are the second. We shall travel across Konya in search of others, until we finally reach the capitol, Lethon. We must be on our way soon."

The man began to walk towards the edge of the village and the two children followed. The quiet made Lukara feel akward so she tried to break the silence as they neared two large tents.

"Thank you for saving me, Leon" she said, voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde boy looked at her, slightly startled, as if he had just noticed her there. He then nodded and smiled after a few seconds.

"Of course. You looked like you needed a little help," he grinned, "Didn't you know? I save damsels in distress every day!"

Lukara stared at Leon for moment in confusion and then realized he was playing. She laughed quietly and then laughed some more because she finally had a reason to be happy.

Sol appeared before them and the she quieted.

"Leon and I will be in this tent," he said, indicating the one on the left, "You may have the other. We leave before dawn tomorrow so be ready butterfly."

With that he disappeared into the large, left tent. Lukara glanced at Leon.

"_Before_ dawn?"

"Yeah. Better get some sleep," he laughed and began to enter the tent, then paused," You'll get used to it after a while."

Leon smiled at her then, he too, disappeared.

The elf girl grumbled as she entered the tent that would be her home until they reached the capitol.

Inside the tent was not as large as it seemed on the outside. There was a small mat that appeared to be the bed with a grey blanket covering it. The rest of the tent was empty. The things were obviously made for travel.

Lukara collapsed onto the mat, finding it more comfortable than it had appeared. Carefully, she tucked the silver egg in beside her and drifted off into thought.

She was overcome by amazement and excitment and fear. She was going to travel across the country when she'd never even left the sheltered village she was in now. Awe spilled over as she realized how much her life had changed in only a few hours. From a simple farm girl to a Dragon Warrior.....

Her thoughts faded out as she fell into much needed sleep.

A shadow flickered and removed itself from the tent wall, sliding carefully nearer to the girl. It oozed closer and stopped before the elf, watching her.A dark tentacle stretched out, reaching for the egg beside the girl. The luminous silver egg began to vibrate a glow and the shadow pulled back with a shriek. The girl stirred and her sage coloured eyes blinked open. With a quiet liquid-like sound, the shadow melted to the floor, hoping it hadn't been seen, and oozed out of the tent.

Lukara blinked a few times, staring after the shadow, then fell back into sleep. The girl suspected nothing of what was to come........

Loud noise and laughing awakened Lukara. She sat up, yawning, and looked around at here strange surroundings. The past day came flooding back. The girl flung back the blanket and found the silver egg still beside her. She sighed and rolled off the comfortable mat. Her hair was messy and she thought it had to resemble a rat's nest, so she tied it into a long tail t hat flowed down her back.

Scooping up the egg, she made her way out of the tent, still sleepy.

"Aha! Finally! I thought you were going to sleep forever!" Leon said teasingly.

Lukara grumbled an unintelligable answer. She was beggining to like the strange, blonde boy.

Sol appeared out of nowhere, causing the girl to jump.

"We have many miles to cover, so eat quickly, butterfly, and we'll be on our way soon," the elven man instructed as he began to disassemble her tent.

She ate a quick breakfast, handed to her by Leon, and thought about what was to come.

The journey was about to begin.


End file.
